Mind control
by The Sacred Pandapuff
Summary: Edward learns a new interesting ability: passing out by his own free will. This new ability brings him troubles, as Roy decides to be a bastard once again and sends him in Lab 1 for experiments. Parental!RoyEd Parental!RoyAl
1. Faint

I couldn't use internet yesterday. So I kept writing. This story is the result. It gets worse towards the end... Wrote it late at night** xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

MIND CONTROL**

_**Chapter 1  
**__Faint._

"I hate you, Colonel Bastard, I HATE YOU!" Edward screamed and kicked the door open. Roy sighed and looked at the watch on his table. A little over midday. Wow, Ed was up early.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing in here?" he asked sternly and motioned for the young Alchemist to take a seat. Ed stormed towards and slammed his hands to his desk, papers flying everywhere. Roy raised his eyebrows angrily. The kid just couldn't behave for even once.

"WHY, COLONEL!? Why the heck did you cut my budget to half!? I don't have enough money for anything anymore and I have a few months before I'll get money again! What do you expect me to do!? I need money and I need it NOW!" Ed continued furiously. Roy sighed.

"I suggest you to learn from this and start saving your money, Fullmetal. Money doesn't grow on trees. And I needed to cut a bit out of your budget to pay for all the damage you've done and I assume you that it wasn't even a quarter of the money you had", Roy nodded and looked Ed angrily in the eyes. "If you feel like screaming, go to somewhere else. And could you lift the papers you dropped?"

Ed's hands trembled as he hung his head. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I NEEDED THAT MONEY! I don't even have a roof over my head! I need my money, Mustang! I won't be able to live without anything for three months! I can't!"

Roy grumbled and signed another paper. "Get another job."

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M JUST OVERREACTING!?" Ed screamed. Roy had hard time not to smile.

"Actually it does a little", he answered and leaned back. "You'll get over it Fullmetal."

Ed slammed his hands to the desk again, making more papers fall to the floor. "You just don't get it!? I don't have any money left! I have nothing! I don't have enough to get food or a roof over my head! You think I'm overreacting!? I'm not leaving this room before I get some damn money!"

Roy shook his head. "I can't allow you to stay Edward. I have work to do. And I don't have enough money to throw to you, your missions' results have eaten a big punch of my money too. I have nothing else to say I'm afraid. Now leave."

"HOW CAN YOU JUST THROW ME TO THE STREETS WITHOUT EVEN LOOKING UPSET!? ARE YOU REALLY THAT COLD-HEARTED!?"

Roy sulked. "I'm not cold-hearted. I have nothing else to say. Please leave before I'll ask Hawkeye to throw you out. Or shoot you out would actually be more likely…"

"You wouldn't even care if I'd die there, would you?" Ed hissed furiously. "You wouldn't give a shit."

"Less cursing here, Fullmetal. If you need to curse, please leave the building."

"You wouldn't give a _shit_ if I'd just collapse, would you!?" Ed screamed. Roy slammed his hands to the table.

"OUT FULLMETAL. That's an order. Leave."

Ed looked at him angrily, faltered and his eyes went unfocused.

"…Fullmetal? Are you okay?" Roy asked hesitantly as Ed collapsed to the floor. He gasped. "Fullmetal! Edward!"

Edward hit the floor with a loud crash and Roy quickly came to shake him. "Damn it Fullmetal! I didn't need a performance in here!" He lifted the kid's head on his lap. "Come on Ed. Wake up. Wake up, that's an order!"

Edward's eyes snapped open. "Huh? What happened? Hey… LET GO OF ME!" he screamed and quickly sat up and backed away. "Keep your filthy hands off me!"

Roy sighed. "Thank god you're awake Ed, you scared the hell out of me…"

Ed raised his eyebrows. "Huh? How did I get on the floor anyway?"

"You just collapsed, don't ask me, it was _you_ who fainted…"

Edward shook his head angrily. "I don't faint. I never faint."

"When was the last time you ate? Drank?" Roy asked worriedly. Ed growled.

"I ate yesterday and drank today morning. Havoc bought me a coffee. So it can't be from that. I just did like this and-" Ed's eyes glazed again as he began to fall backwards.

"DON'T, YOU IDIOT-!"

CRASH.

Roy growled furiously and walked next to the kid. "You've got to be kidding me! Get up Ed, you can't faint just like that, that's all just a huge act so GET UP."

But Ed gave no reaction at all, no matter how much Roy tried. He bellowed in Ed's ear, tried to tickle him and even called him the smallest shrimp of all the ones he had seen but with no result. And if he got no result from his last attempt Ed really was unconscious, there was no mistake. He shook the boy lightly.

"Wake up, Ed. If Hawkeye comes in she'll think I knocked you out and that's the last thing I need…" he muttered. After a while Ed opened his eyes again.

"Huh? Hey, DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Ed bellowed and backed away. Roy motioned him to sit on the chair.

"Are you in pain or why do you keep collapsing?" Roy asked. Ed laughed.

"I am _not_ in pain! It's actually really funny, I just do like-"

"NO PERFORMANCES."

"Oh. Okay", Ed answered hesitantly and tried to move his bangs behind his ears, failing miserably.

"Sit down Fullmetal. That's an order", he ordered. Ed snorted and crashed to the chair.

"That was quite funny, actually…" he stated but Roy crashed his hand on his desk which made Ed jump a little.

"That was _not funny_, Ed! Not funny! Never, _ever_ do it again! Never, you hear me?! And can you please explain to me how did you do that _but not with performances_!"

Ed stared at him blankly. "…Sorry. I don't know how I did it, I just sort of… I don't know… I never knew I was able to do that, but now…"

Roy sighed. "Just please, don't repeat your actions. You're giving me a heart-attack."

Ed's face turned to mischievous. "Give me the money that I need and I'll stop it."

"Do not try your limits with me, just stop it! That's an order!" Roy yelled. Ed drew in a deep breath.

"And since when have I followed orders!?"

"Since NOW, you hear me!?" Roy bellowed back. Ed narrowed his eyes before they started to get foggy again.

"DON'T YOU-!" Roy bellowed but Ed had already fallen limp and went ahead straight to the floor. Roy pulled his hair and bellowed.

"I hate you, Fullmetal… You're nothing but troubles", he snarled and put Ed on a little more comfortable position and lifted the papers from the ground.

Just how did Ed do that?

* * *

Ed woke up about fifteen minutes later, his head feeling uncomfortably sore. He rubbed his eyes and whimpered slightly.

"Oww… It takes energy…" he complained silently. Roy snarled.

"You're awake again, I see. If you'll do that again I suggest you to find a comfortable position yourself because I won't be helping you this time."

Ed stretched his neck. "…Bastard."

"Now leave. I'm done with you. If you really have that much problems go and ask for Maes a place to stay."

Ed sulked. "Like the hell I'm going to beg for someone to give me a place to sleep in. I'll rather stay at the streets."

Roy signed another paper. "Well then I suggest you to go and find as comfortable spot you can find."

Ed growled as he walked to the door. He laid his hand on the doorknob but hesitated.

Roy sighed and raised his head. "You still have something to say, Fullmetal?"

Ed stared at him for a while. "…No. Sorry."

He left the room. Roy growled as he turned to his never-ending pile of papers.

* * *

A few hours later Roy heard people in awe chuckling and hooraying on the hallways. What was that all about, he thought angrily, stood up, walked to the door and opened it. People had gathered around something. He made his way through the crowd.

"What is going on in here, people are trying to try to work…" he snarled as a very familiar voice reached his ears.

"Who wants to see again? And please, give your tips to the armoured guy over there! Come on, I know you enjoy the show!"

Roy growled angrily as the crowd hoorayed again and threw their hands in the air, screaming for more. Ed collapsed. Women screamed and men laughed. Roy stepped in.

"Okay people, the show is over. Back to where you belong."

The people started to vanish muttering angrily insults that barely reached Roy's ear. Roy stepped in front of Alphonse.

"Would you mind to explain me _what the heck is going on_!?"

Alphonse stepped back fearfully and tried to motion Roy that he was sorry. "I'm sorry Colonel, but we don't have any money so we had to try to get it from somewhere! Brother's fantastic isn't he, I have no idea how he does it-"

"Me neither, Alphonse, but I'd be glad if you'd put up your shows on the streets and _not_ in the Head Quarters", Roy stated still angrily and kicked Ed gently. "And you better get him out of here. Being famous means troubles. We don't want any kidnappers after him, do we?"

"No! Of course not! Do you think he has kidnappers after him!?" Al asked fearfully. Roy shook his head.

"Not from that trick. I don't know about those who would be after him for being the military's dog. Maybe. But if I were you, I'd put a line for it. Lying unconsciously on the floor isn't actually a good way of looking out for himself."

Al bowed. "Of course, Colonel! We just really needed the money, I don't want brother to sleep on the streets… He has gone through enough because of me, he doesn't deserve it."

Roy smiled tiredly. "Don't worry about it Alphonse. I'm sure he doesn't blame you."

"Maybe he should", the teen said sadly and hung his helmet. Roy shook his head.

"You were kids. You didn't really understand what you were doing. If it's someone's fault, it's both of yours. Not just one's. Don't take the blame on yourself", he said and waved his hand. "I really need to get back to work."

"Okay Colonel! I'll take care of brother, he should be up any moment…" Al said. Roy turned away thinking how innocent the kid managed to sound even though he was talking about something that burdened him. He was so much unlike Ed who sounded like he was burdened even at the moments he was really smiling and joking.

Funny how different the kids could be. It was quite refreshing.

* * *

"Awww, but Al…" Ed complained loudly as his brother dragged him out of the Head Quarters. "One of the funniest things in it was to piss of the Colonel Bastard and I didn't even see his face when he found out… Let's just go back, we got a little money, we can get more…"

Al sighed and shook his head. "No, brother. We can't disturb their jobs, you know how dangerous that might be for someone's life. And you should try to be nicer to the Colonel."

Ed laughed maliciously. "I'd like to see that day."

"Me too, brother. I'd really want to see that day."

Ed grimaced. "You wish, Al. The day I'm going to be nice to Colonel Bastard doesn't exist. I won't do it even over my bloody corpse."

"That is not nicely said, brother! Don't talk like that! Colonel always helps us-"

"Hah! He only makes us to do his dirty jobs! See under the surface, Al! He's nothing but an irritating, selfish bastard!" Ed yelled as he started capering. Al shook his head.

"Brother… since when have you capered?"

Ed smiled. "Since now. It's fun."

"…I'm starting to get worried brother. You need to eat something", Al said sadly. Ed took money out of his pocket.

"This should be enough for a lunch. I think I have to make my living with this for a few months."

"But brother, why can't we just ask someone? I'm sure Mr. Hughes would allow us to live with him-"

"I'm not asking for anyone's help. Forget it, Al. They have their own problems to worry about", Ed said determinately. "And it's not like we're anyone's responsibility. We are just fine by ourselves. We don't need anyone."

"…Right?"

Ed stopped. "What do you mean Al? Aren't you happy?"

"Uhh… It's not that Ed… I'm just a little… Well, you know, I just keep wondering what it would be like if… Just forget it."

Ed looked at him slightly sadly. "You aren't happy this way, are you?"

"It isn't that, brother! I promise! I'm happy!" Al started yelling but Ed smiled.

"I know Al. I know we missed most of our childhood and I never wanted that to happen to you. I'm sorry. But you know that we can't stop?" His eyes seemed determined again. "We'll get it all back. I'm sure we will."

"I know brother. We've come this far. We'll do it."

"Now that's the spirit I want to see! Hey, can we get noodles?" Ed asked as he stopped before a little noodle restaurant. Al felt like smiling but unfortunately he couldn't really do it.

"I guess it's your choice. Pick what you like."

"It's noodles, then!" Ed said and dragged Alphonse in from his hand.

* * *

Roy Mustang was drawing to one of the not-so-important papers. He was sick of signing. He needed a little break, right? Yes. That was just what he needed and deserved. The day had been one hell of a nightmare. Every time he had stepped out of his office he had heard people talking about Ed's new talent. Not that it wasn't weird enough for Ed to be able to pass out just like that but people were very excited as well. Like it had been a big show. Damn, it was just a kid passing out! It was rather nerve-cracking than exciting.

He just finished a drawing of a childish dog when he sighed and the phone rang.

"Damn it…" he muttered as he answered. "Colonel Roy Mustang's office in Central."

"Good evening, Colonel Mustang. I assume you're the commanding officer of Major Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I have heard about his activities today and I have to say I'm very interested. I'm Doctor Moore. I'm working in Lab 1."

Roy raised his eyebrows suspiciously. "What do you want from him?"

* * *

How come Ed always gets in troubles? 


	2. Knock out

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

* * *

MIND CONTROL**

_**Chapter 2  
**__Knock out._

Edward kicked Roy's office's door open the next morning, making the Colonel look up.

"Fullmetal, start behaving. I'm serious. I'm starting to get sick of your attitude. Soon I'll transfer you to another commanding officer. That'd take a lot of your freedom away, wouldn't it?" Roy growled as Ed crashed to the chair.

"You wouldn't do that. Oh, wait, I'm not sure, maybe you _would_ do it. As a heartless bastard it would be no problem, would it? And your office could be silent again. Wouldn't you miss me at all?" Edward shot back mockingly. Roy smiled.

"You're right. It would be no problem. And I certainly wouldn't miss you."

Ed's seemed hurt for less than a second before he got his mask up again, grinning. "You know that I don't call you a bastard for no reason. You're always rude. Always. The only thing you care about is _you_. Is it fun to live like that?"

Roy didn't answer as he moved a paper he had signed to the "done" pile and leaned back in his chair. "There's a reason I ordered you to get here this morning. Interested to hear it?"

Ed snorted. "Not at all. It can't be interesting, especially when you didn't even let me sleep to the midday."

Roy sighed. "Can you even _act _interested?"

Ed smirked. "Oh, I could do that. The problem is that I don't want to. I guess you'll just have to live with that. The others can do the acting from my part too."

Roy felt a huge urge to whack the boy's head but held it back. "Anyway. Last night, I got a very interesting call. It was about you."

"I swear, I haven't done anything you don't already know about. …Okay, maybe a few things. But nothing you _should _know about", Ed stated as he scratched his neck. "And can you stop keeping this annoying, dramatic pause and continue? I'm not in the mood for sitting here for long."

"Alright, Edward, I'll continue. I made a deal with this caller. You won't probably like it but I assure you that you'll get a lot of money from it."

Ed raised his hand. "Stop it right there, Bastard. That sounds threatening. I don't like it. Cancel your deal and let me go. Are we done?"

Roy sighed. "No, Edward, we aren't done. And I'm not cancelling the deal. The deal offers me some time away from you and maybe people will get to know knowledge of human brains. You might already guess what I'm talking about, as a prodigy."

Ed's eyes widened. A huge shock was written on his face. "This is about the fainting thing, right? You're making me pay for making you angry. I promise, I'm not doing it ever again. But you are _not_ sending me to a lab. I am _not_ going. You're violating my human rights. You can't do that."

Roy smirked. "Oh, but I can. Fullmetal, see this as a great opportunity. You're helping the human race. You might get your name written in a history book, doesn't that sound good? It's going to be easier for everyone if you just obey. Try to be excited."

"You know what I think about locking people and animals in labs and doing sick experiments with them", Ed spat. "You don't believe that I'd obey even by yourself, do you?"

Roy sighed. "Fullmetal, for once, can you make me proud? All the time you let me down. I'm regretting my choice of getting you inside the military. You are the youngest State Alchemist ever. But honestly saying: that's the only good thing that you've been able to do. And for a long time, it has seemed to be the last good thing too. But now I see light. I see hope. Maybe you could earn me a few points again."

Ed's hands were shaking out of fury he was trying to hold in. "Well, _I'm sorry_ for disappointing you. But I'm _not_ going to do this."

"Yes you are, Fullmetal. Willingly or unwillingly. Your choice. Pick fast", Roy said. "The crew from the first laboratory is waiting right behind that door", he continued, pointing at the door from where Ed had entered. The only door of the room. Ed paled.

"…Bastard! BASTARD! How can you do this?! Don't you have any sympathy for others?!" Ed screamed and jumped up. His face was filled with fury and betrayal. "You know what?! I trusted you. I know it sounds fucking hilarious, but I did."

Roy chuckled. "You're right, Fullmetal. It does sound hilarious. You really pick odd people to trust in. I suggest you to start working on that harder. Learn from your mistakes."

Ed paled. "Please. For once I'm asking. _Please _don't do this."

"I'm sorry Ed, it's already been decided. The better you behave and let them do their experiments, the sooner you get out. I suggest you to behave", Roy said, turning back to his paperwork. "For starters, you could just walk out of the room and say you go willingly so they don't have to knock you out."

"You wish!" Ed spat and ran to another floor, clapping his hands on the way and pressing them against the wall, Roy raising his head to see the blue electric alchemical reaction as a door appeared on the wall. He quickly got up.

"HE'S ESCAPING! CAPTURE HIM!" Roy bellowed as he put on his gloves and ran after the boy who had already disappeared from the new door. His crew and the crew of the first laboratory opened the door to the hallway and ran after them, Dr. Moore yelling orders to his crew.

Ed ran as fast as he could, not caring of the fact that he had left Alphonse behind. He'd find him later when it'd be safer. But what if Colonel Bastard would get a stupid idea of holding Al as a hostage until he turned himself in? He wished Al would run too now that everyone was after him.

There was a huge explosion, making him fly in the air for a brief second before his feet hit the floor again, almost falling as his knees threatened to give up but managed to push himself back up with his right hand and continue his run. So, Colonel Bastard was right after him. That meant he didn't have time to stop to transmute something. Damn it. The Colonel also had longer feet which meant he was able to run faster. He'd get captured any second. He needed to buy time, and he needed to do it fast.

He took in a deep breath as he grabbed the edge of the second floor, which tried to keep people from falling to the first one, with his hands, jumping over it and starting to fall towards the ground. He had done this before, but it always hurt. Darn the man. As he could touch the floor he slipped his hand to help him to land and stood up immediately, heading towards the front door. He looked back quickly. Roy was about twenty meters behind him. That wasn't much. He felt panic rising in his chest as he didn't stop opening the door but ran towards it as fast as he could, his right hand before him and just before he crashed to the glass doors he turned his head back and closed his eyes to avoid the shattering glass which started to cut his skin. When he got out he started to run down the steps.

Someone pushed him from his back violently, making him scream as he lost his balance and fell down the stairs with a loud thump each time he hit the step. His body ached and he shivered as he tried to get up but someone took his hands and forced them behind him, pushing him against the ground. He coughed.

"Don't be so silent, bastard, I know it's you", he spat out as he still tried to kick the Colonel, even though he knew that he had already lost. It had ended quickly. The bastard had won him.

"I'm not sorry, Ed, you know that", Roy said casually as he nodded to the people running towards. Ed buried his face in the ground.

"I know", he said with a shaky voice. "That's your problem."

Dr. Moore reached them and nodded to Roy. "Great job, Mr. Mustang. We were waiting for him to resist but I think he went over our expectations."

"Just make sure you know how to handle him. He's an alchemist, and a really good one of that. Don't give him a chance to get on top", Roy snarled as they put a wooden clank to separate his hands and keep him from doing anything with them. After that Roy pulled him up and turned him so he could face him, blood running down Ed's forehead.

"Behave, Fullmetal. For once, behave", he ordered but Ed spat at his face, making the man flinch and everyone else gasp.

"After what you just did… Asking nicely will be the last good thing I'll do for you", Ed hissed as Roy wiped his face clean.

"Take him away", Roy said as he started heading back to the door. "And Edward, when you get money again a bunch of it will disappear to pay from the glass of this door."

Ed tried to resist as a man, one of Dr. Moore's subordinates, forced him to the backseat of the car. Dr. Moore smiled.

"Seems like we'll have a lot of time to do experiments. The Colonel isn't going to miss him for a while", he said as he sat on the front.

Ed's mind was torturing him. He bit his lip so hard it had started bleeding. He didn't want to face what had just happened so he did the only thing that could help him to avoid it.

He passed out.

* * *

"Colonel! What happened? Where's Ed?" Al asked fearfully as they returned. Roy raised his hand.

"You're brother is in good hands. I'm sorry, I need to get back to work."

Alphonse grabbed his hand, immediately knowing that Roy was avoiding answering as he claimed he'd rather do work. "What did you do?" he asked quietly. Roy looked up and smiled.

"I see, you aren't stupid either, are you?" he said as he motioned for the others who were sulking behind him to get back to work. "Alright, Alphonse. Come to my office", he continued and opened the door Ed had created and closed it after Al.

"Sit down", Roy said as he walked behind his desk and sighed. Al shook his head.

"I'd probably just break the chair. I'll stand, thanks", Al replied. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"Alright then. Well, let's start from the beginning. Yesterday Fullmetal learned a new ability as you already know. Last night I got a call from Dr. Moore who was really interested in this certain ability. He asked me if he could borrow Fullmetal for some experiments. And yes, Alphonse, you are going to get paid well for it and they are taking good care of your brother. There, I told you. Now, if you'll excuse me", he said and took a paper and started reading it.

"…What?" Al asked fearfully. "_What did you do?_"

Roy closed his eyes and sighed. "I allowed them to borrow Fullmetal for some experiments for a while. Don't worry, he isn't staying there for the rest of his life. I bet you need some holiday of your annoying brother too. Consider it as… putting him in a kinder garden."

Al crashed his hands to the table, making it crack as it broke slightly. "_MY BROTHER IS NOT AN ANIMAL YOU CAN JUST THROW IN THE LABORATORY!_ He's a _human_! He's a human with _rights_!"

"Alphonse, remove your hands from my table and take a few steps back or I'll call for Hawkeye", Roy ordered as he looked up to the armour. "Now your brother has a roof over his head. You should be thanking me."

"_Thanking?_ You think I should be _thanking_ you!? I fail to see what there is to thank for! You just… you just treated my brother like a mere animal!" Alphonse screamed.

"Well, technically, he _is_ the dog of the military", Roy said. Al shook his head.

"I can't believe you. How do you think anyone can look up to you anymore? How do you think _anyone_ can ever again think up to you? You don't even feel bad by throwing one of your loyal subordinates to a lab for experiments. Now everyone has to live in fear around you. I just wonder why you didn't send _me_ there", Al said coldly. Roy looked up, hurt.

"Alphonse, don't talk to me like I don't have a heart. Your brother does that enough. If I'd send _you_ to a lab, they wouldn't think of you as a human. They'd treat you like a mere animal. You'd probably never get out. With Ed it's different. He'll probably get out in no time if he behaves."

"Don't say you care about me and Ed because you certainly don't. You just took my last family member away, are you happy? Are you happy!?" Al yelled. "I feel so bad for not being able to react like a human now because I lack a body", he said quietly and ran out of the door. Roy sighed.

"Damn teen-agers. Always overreacting."

* * *

Edward woke up, tied up in a table, needles stuck overall in his body and his head in a weird machine. He panicked.

"Get me out! Get me out you sons of bitches, now! I outrank you! Get me _out_!" Ed screamed as he tried to force himself free but the ties were too tight. He felt someone touching his arm but couldn't see the person.

"Just relax, Edward. Relax. This isn't going to hurt at all", a female voice said gently. "You just have to stay like this for a few hours more, then it's lunch time and we'll untie you. It's alright."

"No! _No!_ Let me go!" Ed continued to scream. A light flashed from the machine right before his eyes, blinding him. "Stop it, just stop it!"

"Relax, Edward. We're just seeing how your brains react to different things. Try to keep your eyes open. I know the light hurts your eyes. Try to bear with it", the woman continued and held his hand. Ed didn't relax. Another person poked another needle in his thigh.

"STOP IT!" he screamed but the light flashed and he was seeing stars again. The fact that he saw only black without the flashes wasn't helping. He was more frightened than ever before in his life.

The machine started flashing lights quickly with a huge speed and he screamed and tried to shut his eyes but he was so blind and worn out that he didn't even know if his eyes were open or not. He trembled and tried to release himself even more violently, trying to arch his back or yank his automail hand or leg free so he could defend himself against the people poking him and sticking needles in him. One needle was pulled away. The people were talking but he couldn't hear it.

He was afraid. Yes, he, the Fullmetal Alchemist who had promised not to be afraid of anything so he could face anything in order to get his brother's body back, was afraid. Badly afraid. He almost screamed out for him Mum, but the fact that he already knew that she was dead and not able to come made him stop.

"Al… Please, Al… Help me", he whined as he fainted, for once against his own will.

* * *

Roy watched as Riza polished her gun with a stern look on her face. For the whole day Roy had been just watching out of the window or drawing to the papers but she hadn't said a word. If looks could kill, he would've died during the first seconds of her entrance. He hadn't seen anyone else since the morning either. They were probably doing their work in the next room. He sighed.

"Why the face, Lieutenant?" he finally asked as Riza gave him another murderer look.

"I think you know pretty well why I'm furious", she answered with a trembling voice. Roy took in a deep breath.

"Is this about the situation of Fullmetal?" Roy asked. Riza threw her gun to the wall, making Roy's eyes widen. She had _never_ put her gun in danger of breaking. "You better check that. I can't allow you to carry a broken gun."

"Why do you call him Fullmetal, _Sir_?" Riza asked, ignoring Roy's last words. "Is it so you wouldn't feel anything towards him? Is it because 'Fullmetal' isn't a name of a human and at times you don't want to consider him as one? _Why?_"

Roy stared at her. "I call him Fullmetal, because that's his title."

"You could also call him 'Major Elric', but you don't", Riza said. "In his case you avoid saying any human name. You even call yourself 'Colonel Mustang' and you call Armstrong 'Major Armstrong' instead of using State Alchemist titles, but with Edward you just don't say any human name."

Roy scratched his chin. "I've never really thought about that, Lieutenant. I guess I just started calling him Fullmetal and got used to it."

Riza shook her head. "How could you do it to him?" she asked. Her eyes were pleading for the answer. "He's just a child."

Roy shook his head. "He isn't a child, Lieutenant. He gave up the position of a child when he entered the military. Here he is considered as any other adult."

Riza got up and grabbed her gun before turning to face him. "You are heartless when it comes to him. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before."

Roy got angry. "Lieutenant, are you calling me heartless too!? And why wouldn't I consider him as good as anyone in my crew? My crew is my family! I am not heartless when it comes to it! I'm thinking the best of him. There can be something seriously wrong in his brains!"

Riza shook her head. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but no one in your crew considers you as a part of their family anymore", she said before she closed the door. Roy growled loudly.

Ed really brought only troubles. The kid was probably perfectly fine, treated nicely and getting rest! And now his crew hated him. All because of Ed. He was starting to get sick of it.

As he turned to watch out of the window again, he couldn't help worry rising in his chest. What if something was wrong? Maybe he should pay Ed a visit. He was having a free day after a week.

What he didn't know was that Ed didn't get rest at all.


	3. Lose consciousness

**MIND CONTROL**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Lose consciousness_

Ed was slowly starting to lose his mind. He got to sleep about four hours per one night and two half an hour lunch breaks during what he could eat and walk around a little. Rest of the time he was tied in the table or if it was a special test he'd be somewhere else. Once they put him to run for five hours straight. He hadn't really been willing, but every time he stopped a tall guy stuck a few needles in him. He hated needles. He was absolutely frightened when it came to them. And the liquids the needles gave him were annoying too. Adrenaline ran through his veins, forcing him to run again. After that test he had been lying gracefully on the table, every inch of his body aching more than ever before.

His thoughts weren't running as freely and smoothly as before. For most of the time his mind was completely blank. Before this place he hadn't even thought it was possible. He had tried it for fun a few times and failed miserably. But now it was nothing unusual.

He also found it hard remember anything. It had started to be hard to remember what kind of test they had run a day before. It was hard to remember where he came from. What his name was. What _his brother's _name was. It was all just… slowly fading away. It almost frightened him, but he was frightened enough already so he didn't waste his energy in it.

Every time he fainted, purposefully or not, it took his energy away. It made him dizzy, tired and shaky. He had even thrown up several times. Or had it been several times in a day? He couldn't remember.

As the woman with the gentle voice came to take him to the day's tests, he felt himself drifting off.

How long had he been here anyway?

* * *

"Colonel", Al said as he opened the door, making an annoyed Roy to look up angrily.

"What? Are you the only one who has the guts to enter my office anymore? What do you want? Beat me to death?" Roy shot back at him angrily. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than usual. Al got worried even though he didn't really want to worry about the man.

"Colonel, have you been sleeping?" he asked worriedly as he walked closer hesitantly. Roy nodded.

"I've slept just fine, thank you", Roy muttered the answer and signed a paper without reading it. "Just tell me why you're here so you can get out like you want to."

"…They don't let me visit brother", Al said sadly. "They don't tell me anything. Not what experiments they're doing. Not how his doing. Not if he misses me. They don't tell me anything."

Roy sighed. "It's a military lab, Alphonse. They don't let outsiders in, no matter if you're family or not."

"I'm worried about my brother, Colonel! I'm really worried about him!" Al yelled. "If I can't go there, can you send someone else to go and see how he's doing?! Please! You took my brother away from me, I want to know how he's doing. Please!"

"You ask me to send someone else? You don't ask _me_ to visit him? Why?" Roy asked angrily. Al took a few steps back.

"I didn't think you'd want to and you seem to be busy with your work anyway. I'm sorry, do you want to go and see him?" Al asked. Roy snorted.

"You think of me as a heartless bastard too, don't you? You just say that, you don't even want me to visit your brother."

"I do, Colonel. I'm just not sure how he'd react to it", Al said quietly. "He really trusted you. Even though he always said bad things about you and seemed to hate coming to meet you, I think in a way he liked it. There was an adult who was interested in what we had been doing. There was a place to return to after every trip. By throwing him in that lab… I think you just ruined it all."

Roy sighed. "I'm sorry Alphonse. I'm sorry for all that I've done for you and your brother. I have a free day tomorrow. I'll go and see how he's doing and if he wants to I'll start organizing his releasing."

"Y-you'd do that?" Al asked excitedly. "You'd get him out of there?"

"I can't keep him there forever. And I think I do miss the atmosphere in here. It was a lot more… lively when your brother was here."

"Thank you, Colonel. Thank you", Al said as he saluted. "Thank you."

"Now you can go and tell that to the others too. Maybe they'd start entering my office again", Roy growled as Al started to head back to the door.

"I will, Colonel. You'll call me and tell how he's doing when you get back?" he asked. Roy nodded.

"I'll call you then and tell everything", Roy confirmed. "Take care."

* * *

Next day Roy entered lab one, Dr. Moore guiding him.

"He had an allergic reaction to a medication we used with him this morning and it has made him extremely dizzy and worn out. But there's nothing to worry about. He should be just fine in a few days, we're letting him rest as long as he needs to before we'll continue the experiments. He's a human and needs to be treated as a human", Dr. Moor told him, making Roy look at him suspiciously. Something in the man's tone and words wasn't clicking. He was definitely a liar. Roy got worried as he entered the room where Ed was sleeping. He kneeled down next to the boy's bed, watching as he slept, his golden hair covering his face.

"Wake up, Ful… Edward. Wake up, Ed", he ordered nicely as he moved the hair away from the ash-coloured face. The circles under Ed's eyes were a lot worse than his. "Edward, it's Roy."

Ed's eyes littered open as he looked at the man before him without recognizing him. He sat up.

"Is it already six o'clock…?" he asked dizzily and Roy shook his head.

"It's 2 p.m. Ed. You recognize me?" Roy asked worriedly. Ed shook his head.

"Sorry, I can't recognize you people. Only Dr. Moore and that woman with the nice voice. She reminds me a little of my Mum", Ed said, making Roy alerted. Ed _never_ talked or acted like this and Ed _certainly_ recognized him if he was sane. Roy felt fury rising in his chest. What had the people here done to the boy!? He took Ed's hand and motioned him to lie down again which he did gracefully.

"Can I sleep today?" Ed asked. "I'm so sleepy… Is today's test sleeping?"

"No, Ed, today you don't have to do any tests. You don't have to do any tests anymore. These tests seem to have gone too far. I'm taking you home", Roy stated. "Let's just talk for a while, alright?"

"Hmm", Ed answered as he closed his eyes and smiled. "No one really wants to talk with me in here. I like you. What was your name again?"

"I'm Roy, and I'm not from here. I'm your commanding officer in the military. You really don't recognize me?" Roy asked as he stroke the boy's hair. Alphonse was going to kill him. And he was going to court martial the staff of this laboratory.

"…Roy", Ed examined the name with his mouth. "…Roy…"

He quickly yanked up furiously. "…Bastard!" he screamed. Roy's eyes widened.

"Yes. That's me. I'm a bastard, I know. I'm sorry Ed, I'm getting you out of here", Roy pleaded for Ed's forgiveness but the boy had sat down again with a dreamy look on his face.

"Roy, are you going to stay with me during today's experiments?" he asked. "They said I need to pass out and try to wake up as fast as I can to pass out again. It's really tiring. I get really tired when I faint. And when I do it as many times as they want me to in row I get nauseous. Are you staying with me?"

Roy nodded and forced himself to smile. "Of course I'm staying with you. Of course."

"Do you live in this lab like the others?" Ed asked as he lied down again and Roy put the blanket over him.

"No, I don't live in this lab."

"Wouldn't it be fun if I'd get a free day and come to see where you live?" Ed asked. "Though that won't probably happen. But it's always fun to think about it."

"What do you say if we'd go right now?" Roy asked. Ed looked at him amazedly.

"Can we?!" he asked. Roy nodded and helped Ed to stand up.

"Yes, we can. And then you don't have to come back here anymore. How does that sound?"

"…I don't have to come back again? Never again?" Ed asked with an excited smile. "But Dr. Moore won't probably like it…"

Roy started guiding Ed to the room's door. "I am one of the people whose orders Dr. Moore has to follow so I can take you away anytime I want to and he has absolutely _nothing_ to say to it."

Ed smiled. "I really like you."

Roy didn't smile. "I'm not sure if you should", he said as he opened the door, Dr. Moore watching him angrily.

"What are you doing, Colonel Mustang?" he asked angrily. Roy punched him so he fell on the floor.

"Taking Edward away from this place. You'll be hearing about this, trust me", he said as Moore whined on the floor holding his nose as Roy guided Ed out of the apartment.

"And now we can go to see my home", he said as Ed leaned to him like a little kid.

* * *

Ed was sleeping on the couch as Roy opened the door for Al.

"I'm sorry, Alphonse. I didn't know how they were treating him. We dropped by at the hospital and they said his mind is trying to push dealing with his feelings away by acting like a little kid and making his mind to block some memories. It's like someone passing out when they get too frightened. But he should be alright when he just deals with it or gets enough things to trigger his memory and force him to remember and deal with it", Roy explained the worried boy who kneeled down next to his brother.

"H-h-h-he's so p-pale…" Al said. "I'm scared, Colonel."

"I'm sorry, Al", Roy said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"He'll be alright. He's strong. Thanks for letting him stay here", Al said. "And thanks for getting him out of there. I can never thank you enough."

Roy shook his head. "There's nothing to thank me about, Al. I was the one who got him in that place."

"Well, as you said, you didn't know how they treated him", Al said strongly. "You couldn't have known. You're a victim too."

"Alphonse, don't always forgive people so easily. Don't try to push them away from dealing with the things their actions have accused", Roy said as he sat down and buried his head in his hands. "I can't believe what I've done to him. All because I got sick of how disrespectful he was."

"Al looked at him and hanged his head down. "Please don't cry", he pleaded quietly. Roy looked up.

"I don't deserve to cry", Roy said strongly. Al shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just… I don't want to see you cry", Al said with a trembling voice. "Please don't cry!"

Roy glanced at him worriedly. "Alphonse, are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm sorry", Al said. "I…It's just so much", he whined. Roy got up and walked to him.

"Are you crying, Al?" he asked. Al looked at him.

"I… I can't cry, you know that…" Al said as Roy hugged him.

"Crying isn't only tears, Alphonse", Roy said. "It's more."

"…I feel stupid", Al laughed forcedly and turned to see his brother again. Roy patted his shoulder.

"He'll be alright. When he sees you, he'll be alright. And then he'll beat the shit out of me", Roy laughed. "Pay me a visit in the hospital."

Al laughed. "I will."

* * *

_**A MONTH LATER**_

* * *

Ed kicked the door open again and threw papers on Roy's desk.

"There! You happy now?! I made your fucking paperwork, just give me the damn money!" Ed yelled as he crashed to the chair again. Roy smiled.

"You just want to get rid of me", he said smirking. Ed blushed furiously.

"Of course I do. I'm sick of waking up and seeing you drinking coffee next to me! It's damn frightening!" Ed complained loudly. Roy leaned forward to fluff his hair.

"I just want to know that you're alright and sleeping well", he said. Ed rolled his eyes.

"_For once_ the bastard's feeling guilty. I think I prefer the side of you that didn't. But now, let me try to affect your guilty side. You made my life a living hell for a whole week. I think I deserve a big pile of money in return", Ed said, offering his hand. Roy sighed and took out his wallet.

"Don't waste it…" he muttered as he handed them to Ed who took them with a smirk.

"_Finally_."

"Don't even start it", Roy warned. Ed got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, Ed", Roy said stopping him. Ed looked as he got up and walked next to him before kneeling down and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you're alright, Ed. You scared the hell out of me that day", he said. Ed froze.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I always let you down. I did it again", Ed said, looking down. "I really don't mean to."

Roy smiled and moved some of the boy's bangs behind his ears. "You don't let me down, really", he said, making Ed look at him amazedly. "You just make me damn angry."

Ed laughed. "Well, I guess that's my job as no one else here does that."

Roy got up. "Yes. That's your job and you're good at it. But I need to get working again", he said and Ed opened the door. When Ed was closing it Roy hawked, making Ed look back again.

"Don't break it. Close it nicely", he ordered. Ed smirked and slammed it shut, making Roy's ears ring. Roy sighed.

"I guess he just never learns…" he muttered.

* * *

There. The parental-ness was hidden in the story and got out in the end. It's kind of funny how those two/three always try to hide it...


End file.
